irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
AIC
"Bazinga." AIC AIC is Xisenin's SIR Unit. History/Appearance AIC stands for Attentive Intelligent Calculator. AIC was built from a Mark III SIR Unit. He was edited by Xisenin. He has a stitched mouth, maroon features in Normal Mode, and, unlike most SIR Units, four-fingered hands and elbowed arms to help Xisenin build things. He resides mostly in Xisenin's home. He does need to eat. Upon Xisenin's orders, AIC can be forced to change modes. Modes Normal- in Normal Mode, AIC is pessimistic, pedantic, and naggy, and very clean, though he has no need to be clean. When confronted by Xisenin, he acts like a child. Stupid Mode- His features turn white and he acts like GIR or FLIR in this mode. Smaug- The aptly named 'Smaug Mode' is mostly annoying. In this mode, AIC frantically grabs everything that is shiny or pretty much anything and assembles it into a mound, which he guards fiercely. His eyes glow yellow in this mode and he can breathe fire. Smaug Mode can be activated by intense jealousy and greed, but only in other people. When he is furious, this mode activates too. Calculator- He immediately answers any math question in this mode. Because he has a very advanced processor, he keeps droning on and on when he answers certain problems, as he forgets to round up. This can become quite annoying, and Xisenin often has to tell him to round up. His features turn blue in this mode. Smash- In Smash Mode, AIC's features flash and change color violently. In Smash Mode, AIC will yell destructive words and smash everything in any way possible. He has been known to destroy entire cities in this mode. In Smash Mode, AIC is merciless, and will often not even laugh or taunt any living target, and instead just impale them with his railguns. Smeep Mode- AIC's features turn bright green in this mode. He says 'Meep' a lot and behaves creepily, stalking people and staring at them. Meep Mode- In Meep Mode, AIC's features turn light green, and he says 'Meep' a lot. In Meep Mode, AIC behaves adorably, playing with things and stuff. He acts similarly to a toddler in this mode. Crazy 70s Dentist Mode: In C70D Mode, AIC's features turn into the colors of a dentist pole from the 70s. In C70D Mode, AIC will relentlessly pursue the closest person and massacre his/her face while saying reassuring phrases. Army Mode- In Army Mode, AIC's features turn dark green, and and he keeps yelling 'Hut, Two'. In this mode, AIC will march around, gather resources in any way possible, and construct robot armies. The robots made by AIC are extremely mean and destructive, and, although usually small in size, they come in gigantic numbers, and soon start to make more units themselves by building little factories. If AIC is reverted to Normal Mode before the robots put him under lockdown, the robots will self destruct. Displace And Disassemble- In D&D Mode, AIC'S features turn orange. While in D&D Mode, AIC will wander around until he finds something that can be disassembled. He then takes it apart and scatters the peices everywhere. Then he repeats the process. Along with these modes, plus the mandatory Duty Mode, AIC can have new modes programmed as well. Abilities Aside from standard SIR Unit recipien equipment, AIC has toggleable germ sensors that allow him to see germs, and, oddly, the ability to breathe fire. He also has seventy five million micro railguns lining the rim of his eyes, which can fire with deadly speed and accuracy, and can impale and/or slice through nearly any material. In his head is a massive amount of weaponry, ranging from tasers to detonation beams to swords. AIC's hands are easily customized, but his standard hands have four fingers that their bases can rotate on an axis, allowing AIC to position his fingers in previously impossible positions for normal SIR units. In addition, the fingers are tipped with grip pads. Quotes Normal Mode -You signed the contract. You can't get rid of me. -What if you died from a pathogen or something? You should be thanking me. -Bazinga. -WAKE UP! Emergency disaster drill! Now, please pick a card. -Yes, I'm right. I'm always right. -Section 4 subsection 5 of the SIR-Irken Partnership Agreement.. -*knock knock knock* Xisenin. *knock knock knock* Xisenin. *knock knock knock* Xisenin. -I'm not crazy! Well, i was made by a crazy person, but i assure you I'm perfectly sane. -You look sad. Would you like a beverage? *smiles* Smash Mode -SMASH! DESTROY! BLOW UP! OBLITERATE! KILL! IMPALE! DECIMATE! BLAST! -I DETECT FRAGILE OBJECTS! THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED! -HEE HEE HEE! WEAK SKIN AND BONE CREATURES! YOU SHALL DIE!!! -A PITIFUL NURSERY. I SHALL BLOW IT UP. Meep Mode -Meep Meep! Crazy 70s Dentist Mode -OPEN WIDE AND SAY 'AHH'!! *drills* -Ok, i'm gonna have to knock you out. *punches* trivia *AIC is based off of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory. *The amount of weaponry AIC has and is capable of using is quite ironic, given his gentlemanly personality in Normal Mode. Category:SIR Units Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Equipment Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Irken technology Category:Modified Irken Technology Category:Unofficial Irken Technology